Guthrum
Guthrum was the son of the late Jarl Borg and his ex-spouse Torvi. As Torvi was pregnant with Guthrum, his father, Borg was killed by Ragnar. After Torvi married Bjorn, Guthrum was raised by his stepfather in Kattegat and became loyal to the family of his father's killer. In the battle against Harald and Ivar's forces, in mid-season of season 5, Guthrum fights. Soon he becomes face to face with Hvitserk (who was once his uncle) and is immediately outmatched and the weaker opponent. His mother Torvi notices her son struggling and attempts to rush over to aid him. However, it is too late, as he is thrown to the ground and killed with an axe to the chest as Torvi screams in horror. Lagertha witnesses the whole ordeal, seeing Torvi heartbroken after encountering her son's tragic death. Torvi runs to his body after throwing her shield and bashing her sword into Hvitserk who does not seem aware of what he has done, but the fighting grows around them separating them apart. Torvi sees that Guthrum is gone, and yells in rage and returns to battle filled with grief and anger. Biography Season 3 Sometime after his birth, Guthrum became the step-son of Erlendur, when the prince whose father was also killed by Ragnar married Torvi. The family settled in Hedeby, with the abusive Erlendur plotting with Einar and Kalf to see the end of King Ragnar and his family. Season 4 Later, Torvi, tired of Erlendur's abuses accepted to follow her lover, Bjorn, to Kattegat and to leave her husband. However, as she was preparing to follow Bjorn with her son, the cruel Erlendur stated that it was his right to keep Guthrum with him and Torvi was forced to leave him in Hedeby under the care of Lagertha, who promised to keep him safe. Erlendur then used Guthrum as an unknowing hostage, secretly threatening to kill him if Torvi does not accept to be his spy in Ragnar's household. Not long after, Lagertha, who was praying on Kalf's tomb, tells Guthrum that she had to leave to raid Paris again and for him to keep his friends close while she was away because many would die before their time and the rest would eventually betray him. During the second raid on Paris, Erlendur tries to force Torvi to assassinate Bjorn by threatening again to kill Guthrum. However, she decides to kill him instead to save Bjorn and to secure Guthrum's life from his abusive step-father. Nine years later Guthrum is seen living with his Mother and his Stepfather, Bjorn along with his two half-siblings Hali and Asa, He is seen waiting with Bjorn and his mother Torvi watching Harald Finehair arrival in Kattegat. Season 5 By season 5, he is growing into a young man of a will of his own. Initially interested in joining Floki's expedition to Iceland, he is chosen as chief of the new settlement along with Eyvind, Ketjill, and Aud. Upon realizing that he can't go to Valhalla and meet his father in a land with no war, he betrays Floki and the expedition. Later while fighting in the battle for Kattegat, he comes face to face with Hvitserk after being out-classed from the start he is killed by an axe to the chest. Torvi tries to reach him but it is too late. Trivia * Guthrum is the name of a prominent Danish/Viking chieftain who was, alongside the brothers Ubba and Ivar Ragnarsson, one of the early leaders of the Great Heathen Army in England. Guthrum would later take over East Anglia and declare himself its king. He would also be the one Viking warlord who came the closest to conquering the Kingdom of Wessex. * As the only living son of the late Jarl Borg of Gotland, Guthrum is likely a scion of the Yflings or Wulfings dynasty, who ruled over the Geatish and Gutnish lands in Scandinavia. Additionally, it is believed that a separate branch of this aristocratic clan, called the Wuffingas, both founded and ruled the Anglo-Saxon kingdom of East Anglia. A kingdom that would one day be ruled by a Norse chieftain named Guthrum. Gallery Guthrum.01.png Guthrum S4b.png Vikings Guthrum S5.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Vikings Category:Killed by Hvitserk Category:House of Lothbrok Category:House of Sigfred Category:Norwegian